


The Scofield Project: part four

by orphan_account



Series: The Scofield Project [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflashwave, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, coldflash - Freeform, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick writes a letter to Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scofield Project: part four

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s been months since I last updated this series, and I sincerely apologize for that. I’ve gone through a lot in my personal life and things have only recently started to calm down again. I haven’t written anything since February, and that may show a little. Nonetheless I do hope you all enjoy this, I’ll try to update this series weekly for as long as I can. Please let me know if you enjoyed this and if you want to read more of Mick’s antics.

“So what did the kid write this time?” Mick gently nudged his partner, who was sitting at the edge of his cot, with a foot.

“He’s doing well, his sister is bothering him, some kid tried to cheat off him and Barry kicked his ass, he nearly got beat up in a supermarket by some guy and he’s asking about you..”

The arsonist studied Len for a moment, sitting up slowly to edge closer to his cellmate. “It bothers you..”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Mick.” Len snapped back, his cold hearted partner tried giving him the ‘cold shoulder’, so to speak. Mick wasn’t having it.

“Yes it does,” Mick drawled, “stop turning away from me!” He laid a hand on Len’s back and turned the smaller man around to face him. “You like him…”

“Of course I don’t. He’s half my age.”

“Age’s just a number. You do like him, and you’re jealous he’s asking for me… Why?” He didn’t know the kid, aside from the letters Len had read to him. And that kinda worried him. For years he’d had Len all to himself and suddenly this kid showed up out of nowhere. What if Len left him for this kid?

“You’re right, I do. But I don’t know why. I don’t want to like him, I don’t want to feel this, I just do. But I’ll never leave you..” Len’s voice trailed off, the cold, icey blue eyes stared into his. It made him feel.. Something, almost bad for doubting Len in the first place. Len wasn’t gonna leave him over some kid.. But, maybe he could put in some effort to get the kid on their side. After all, If Len liked him, there had to be something about Barry Allen.

And he was gonna find out what it was.

 


End file.
